Sleep Cycles of Dragons, and shrimp
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: A cute one-shot of Levy, and Gajeel's first night living together.


Levy wasn't really sure what the traditional ritual was. All she knew was her boyfriend had left on a mission a month ago. Or has it only been a few weeks? Being the higher class wizard that her boyfriend was, it was only implied that he would have such a large, and grand apartment. So when Gajeel had come to bid her goodbye the night he left, he had told her.

_"I want your stuff moved into my house by the time I get home." _

It was clearly a very informal invitation to move in with him. Gajeel style. An invitation to which Levy thought was odd. Mostly due to the fact that they had never even had... well... _that _before. It wasn't like she was saving herself for marriage or anything, or didn't want that kind of relationship with the large iron dragon slayer, but the time never seemed right, and neither of them made a move.

She moved all of her things with complete ease, Lucy had helped her. Summoning a few spirits to help pack, and transport. The day went very smoothly. But her problems began when she entered an empty, used to be guest room, of her new living quarters. It had bookshelves lined up along the walls, and large open windows, as well as a large empty space for furniture.

"Was this supposed to be my room?" She thought out loud. For some reason, she had figured that her and Gajeel were supposed to share a room! Isn't that what couples did when they lived together? Levy set her books books down in the newly found book shelf room, and entered her boyfriends bedroom for the first time. She had been over to his house, sure. But he always seemed to keep the door closed, and gave her no reason to go inside. Always prompting to relax on the couch in the living room instead.

There was a large desk in the corner covered with scraps of iron, job requests, training schedules. As well as a picture of Levy hugging PantherLilly close to her chest. A photo that she remembered was painted by Reedus during a guild trip to the beach. She was smiling brightly with on the beach in her red and white bikini, Lilly in her arms, with a large smile on his face aswel. The sun beaming down on both of them. Reedus must have resized it with magic, framed it, and let Gajeel have it. Or maybe he took it by force. The memory of the bright, warm day was clear in her mind, and she smiled at the fact that Gajeel kept something so personal in his most personal space.

Turning from the picture, she noticed a huge queen bed with dark grey, metallic covered sheets, an integrite metal fram, and large, fluffy silver pillows. Also a large closet, and a dresser on the other side of the room. It made something in her twinge thinking about how personal this space was to her dragon slayer. Stepping into the room, she ran her hands along the bed, and felt the soft sheets. She decided then and there, that no matter what Gajeel had to say about it. She wanted this bed.

Now that she had decided that she would share a room with the larger man, her mind turned to another matter.

What is appropriate to wear to bed? Usually, Levy would steal a few shirts from her boyfriend, and wear them to bed until the smell of them wore out. Then she would sneak them back into his wardrobe until he had reestablished the scent on them, and she would steal them back. Her favorite was a huge tank top that he used for training. It went down passed her knees, but the large arm holes cut out exposed the side of her torso greatly.

Or maybe she should be more modest? A t-shirt and shorts? Full length pajama pants, and a button up? Levy thought about what Lilly would tell her if she was to ask him for advice in this situation. She could almost hear his voice as he said,

_"Gajeel isn't really gonna think about your comfort before sleeping. He is most likely to throw on whatever, if anything. You might as well do the same."_

Satisfied, she slipped on a fair of fuzzy celestial socks, made as sole tiny heaters for your feat. A gift from Lu-chan. And pulled the large shirt of Gajeel's over her head. It was almost midnight, and if her two boys weren't in Magnolia yet, than they were very close. Levy glanced at the bed, biting her lip.

_What if he is mad that I took his bed? Well, it's our bed now_.

With less hesitation, Levy climbed into the large bed, and Stuck her feet under the blankets. Surprisingly, the bed was made. Which is something that Levy never did, was make her bed. She didn't like the tight feeling of the blankets. She preferred wrapping herself up in them, and snuggling into a pillow. With as much willpower as she had, she pulled the tucked in blankets off of the mattress, and threw it in the air. Letting it land on her in a lose, comfortable, way. Satisfied, she balled up the blankets with her tiny firsts, and tucked them under her head.

...

...

Too hot! She decided as she kicked the blankets off, and tucked her tiny legs into her stomach. When she was satisfied she began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Gajeel walked down the stone streets of Magnolia. Sighing as the moon hung high in the sky.

"What a mission." He groaned as Lilly nodded beside him.

"Are you going to report to the master?" He asked. Gajeel snorted.

"Not at this time in the night. I want to get home." He mumbled. Lilly smirked.

"Cause you missed Levy?" He asked, knowing full well that his partner had asked the tiny bookworm to live with them before then left three weeks ago.

Gajeel's eyes widened, and he didn't answer. Instead, shooting an annoyed snarl at his friend. Eventually, after ten more minutes of silent walking, they arrived at his house. Without even opening the door, both males could tell the blue haired girl had been there, if not was still here. Gajeel shot Lilly a look that said,

_Be quiet. _

Lilly nodded, and padded into the house after Gajeel, who softly shut the door. Lilly bid his partner goodnight and went into his room for much needed sleep, and Gajeel took off his shoes, jacket, hat, bandana, and scarf. Hanging them all by the door which also had a tiny pair of red shoes, a yellow coat, and a blue scarf. He smiled at the simplisity of it, and walked to the room he had set up for the girl, peaking in.

There was nobody there! Just a bunch of books! No bed for her, no bookworm, no clothes! He looked around the house for a moment before it hit him.

_Don't tell me... _

He thought turning the handle to his room. Just as he expected he had stolen his bed! He sighed and closed the door behind him.

_Is that my shirt?! _

He thought gazing at the tiny girl who was fast asleep.

"I've been looking for that." He grumbled, pulling off his shirt, and unbuttoning his pants. It felt so odd doing that when she was in the room, but at the same time so comfortable. He grabbed a hair tie off of he dresser, and threw it up in a pony tail so that it didn't bother him while he slept. **(a/n I've always imagined Gajeel doing this because his hair must be a bitch to brush in the morning) **

The tiny girl had successfully destroyed the blankets that were smooth and clean on his bed. One of Gajeel's pep peves was to keep the bed perfectly made. He could already tell this was one this he, and Levy were going to clash on. She had wrapped the blankets around her tiny body, which occupied most of the large bed. Gajeel sighed, and began to crawl into bed, gently trying to push the girl over so he had room. This had the opposite affect as the tiny bluenette instead turned around and latched herself on her large boyfriend. The dragon slayer stiffened before grumbling something about shrimps and wrapping his arms around her waist, and repositioning the blankets around them.

"You're home." he heard Levy mutter. He grunted in response, trying to fall asleep. Levy began playing with his long hair, trailing her thin long fingers down, and up his back.

"I missed you." She said, snuggling her nose into the crook of his neck. He pulled the girl tighter against him, and interwove his legs with hers.

"Missed you too shrimp." He grunted. Smiling, Levy pulled him down, and kissed him gently. Pulling away before he could respond.

"You take up so much room." Her boyfriend said, pulling the tiny girl on top of him, so her head was resting on his chest, and he resting his chin on her head. He covered them up in more blankets, and held her waist loosely.

She giggled once she realized he had fallen asleep, and snuggled into his chest more, falling asleep herself.

She could probably get used to this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Leave a review? It helps me a lot! **


End file.
